


Exhibition

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: He was exhausted, but also stressed, and honestly, he could care less.





	Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Cough. This was a livejournal kink meme prompt that I fulfilled

_By the Goddess…_ Link thought as he came lumbering into his room just after dark. He was thankful that he had managed to get back to Skyloft before the sun had set, because he sure as hell didn’t want to spend another night on the surface without a bed. He had refilled on the potions he needed and took a long bath so soothe the aches and pains after battling within a hot and sandy desert.

Link thought that he had heard something and his eyes snapped to the source of the sound – but all he heard were Fledge’s grunts as he exercised. _Must have been Fledge getting ready._ He reasoned before placing his belts, pouches, chain mail and tunic on his desk. (He only wore an undershirt and pants, taking the rest off in the bathroom) 

He groaned as he stretched out his overused muscles before taking off his shirt.

Why had it suddenly fallen silent?

_Master, I calculate…_

_Shh!_ Link mentally projected. He already knew what Fi was going to say. He strained to listen in and he could hear distinct but hushed whispers of more than one voice. Apparently he was being watched. Link smiled and dipped his thumbs into his waistband and very _slowly_ took off his pants, giving a show to his audience.

There had to be at least three or four voices – and one of them had to be a girl. Karane? Wasn’t she with Pipit? Did that mean Pipit wasn’t in the group, or did the two of them have a weird fetish? Regardless, it really wasn’t too much of his concern anyway. (Even if they were watching _him._ )

He let out a yawn after stepping out of his pants and walked over to his bed – but didn’t get under the covers. Sure, he was tired and exhausted from all of that fighting down on the surface, but it certainly wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun. Besides, it wasn’t as if this was going against his original plans anyway. It was hard to masturbate when you had to worry about things attacking you at any given moment.

Certainly though, he wasn’t expecting to have a crowd watching him either – but he saw no harm in it. In fact, it was actually rather… interesting.

He was quite curious as to what his group would think.

Link let out a soft sigh as he trailed a hand down his chest and towards his cock. He thought he heard a gasp and a smirk crossed his lips. No feet were heard though, as neither were there any creaking of doors.

 _Master!_ Fi’s voice _almost_ sounded shocked. _The probability that there are others watching you is more than ninety-percent._

_Then let them. I’m not at all ashamed of my body. Besides this is completely normal for me to do – masturbate that is._

His fingers slipped past the waistband and stroked the hardening length there, letting out a soft gasp before bringing it out – not only for better access but also for his audience’s benefit. What point was there in watching when cloth simply obscured it? And in all honesty, the fact that people were watching made every sensation more thrilling.

So that was why he drew out every stroke – deliberate teasing both himself and the others. All of the stress, adrenaline and wariness faded from him every moment his hand slid along his length and every moment that his thumb circled his tip and spread out the beads of precum that began to form.

The sounds behind the bookshelves that separated both his and Fledge’s rooms were distant but still audible. He could hear their pants, and their moans, and it just turned him on even more. He was getting impatient and his hand sped up, moving at a more feverous and desperate pace and he let out a low, throaty moan as the lust and pleasure began to cloud his mind.

Yes… it felt just too damn good to let himself go and to not give a damn about tablets, ancient demonic gods, silent realms, flames or monsters. Too damn good to simply _stop_ because of some stupid reason as people watching him. Too damn good to stop, period.

His breaths were coming out as pants now, and he knew that he was nearing completion. And by the increased moans from Fledge’s room, perhaps his viewers were too. But never mind them… He arced his back and concentrated on finishing those last few strokes that would send him over that blissful edge. He concentrated on the mind-numbing pleasure before his hips jolted forward and his body shook as it was overpowered by that wondrous lust.

By the Goddess… that felt good.

Very sleepily Link grappled at a napkin beside his bed and cleaned himself up before tucking his dick away and turning to the side to sleep. He last thought in his mind was that it smelt a bit too musky and he would need to air out the room later.


End file.
